


Nauka

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Nauka

Johnowi wcale nie spieszyło się do lekcji walki psychicznej, ale niezbyt dużo miał do powiedzenia, bo wczesnym popołudniem wrócił Sherlock i mu urlop się najwyraźniej skończył.  
On oczywiście wolałby, żeby uczył go Ian, albo choć nadzorował naukę- bo zauważył, że Sherlock staje się nieco mniej uszczypliwy i nawet jakby ciut bardziej cierpliwy przy dziadku, ale nic z tego- kiedy Sherlock przyjechał, Ian zabrał narzędzia, zapakował je na mały wózek, zaprzągł do niego największego osła i pojechał kosić trawę na łące jakiegoś znajomego. John odprowadził go tęsknym wzrokiem aż za bramę, nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby zabrać się z nim i rozszerzyć swój repertuar umiejętności o koszenie trawy. To nie mogło być takie trudne, kiedy miało się małą i wyglądającą na lekką kosiarkę żyłkową. Pomyślał, że Ian też mógłby nie mieć nic przeciwko tym lekcjom, w końcu, gdyby szybko załapał, mógłby mu pomóc. Niestety- nikt mu tego nie zaproponował, a Ian najwyraźniej uznał natychmiast, że przybycie Sherlocka oznacza, że John jest zajęty i to czymś ważniejszym, niż pomaganie mu przy koszeniu trawy.   
Następne kilka godzin wypełniła Johnowi ciężka praca, przy której koszenie trawy nawet w pełnym słońcu wydawało się przyjemnością. Okazało się, dlaczego Sherlock uznał, że nawiązanie kontaktu z umysłem Moriartiego pójdzie mu szybko i bez problemu, za to naukę eksmisji niechcianego wpływu z umysłu pozostawił na później, nie objaśniając mu tego ani nie uprzedzając, jakie to będzie trudne i żmudne. Teraz już nie dziwił się jego małomówności na ten temat- gdyby mu powiedział jakie to będzie trudne i ile będzie kosztowało psychicznej i emocjonalnej siły, nie zgodziłby się na to.  
Okazało się, że to co robił poprzedniego dnia- z wypychaniem obrazu Sherlocka ze snu, to był dopiero wprawka, bo na jawie było jeszcze gorzej.   
Być może (miał taką nadzieję, i próbował czerpać z niego pociechę, choćby najmniejszą) teraz było tak trudno, bo Sherlock był tuz obok. Odległość od źródła energii miała znaczenie- sam Moriarty to pośrednio przyznawał, nie chcąc się z nim rozstawać na dłużej, a przede wszystkim- zabierając go ze sobą na te swoje „wyprawy. Na szczęście był w tym pozytywny element: nawet Ian przyznawał, że skoro Moriarty tak się wysilał, to oznaczało, że musiał być bardzo zdesperowany. Dla Johna to nie było jakieś gigantyczne pocieszenie, aż Sherlock mu to dzisiaj wytłumaczył:  
\- Miał niesamowite szczęście, że to się w ogóle udawało. Możliwe, że Pomocnik szukał mu kogoś takiego jak ty bardzo długo i spieszyło mu sie już do tej roboty. Ale normalnie takie tworzenie więzi, która umożliwi żerowanie na kimś powinno trwać miesiącami, a przynajmniej tygodniami. On to chciał załatwić w ciągu kilku dni. To jest niemal jak jakiś cud i twoja niesamowita podatność. Ale mimo wszystko, skoro zużywał twoje siły, żeby cię oszukiwać, to oznacza, że wasza więź jest nadal niezbyt mocna, albo wyczuł, że mu się jakoś, nieświadomie opierasz, lub będziesz opierać, jak poznasz prawdę o tym, do czego cię ma zamiar użyć.   
\- Czyli…?  
\- Czyli nie jesteście tak dobrze zgrani, jak on by chciał i jak by mogło być, gdyby miał więcej czasu, a ty byłby ś przekonany do tej więzi i dobrowolnie w nią wszedł.   
Dla Johna brzmiało to nieźle, ale wkrótce okazało się, że niesprecyzowany opór, o którym nie ma pojęcia, jak go włącza i wyłącza jest niestety raczej wątłą podstawą do zbudowania oporu świadomego i ukierunkowanego.   
I choć nie miał nic przeciwko uczeniu się, jak wyrzucać ze swojej głowy niechcianych gości, z Sherlockiem na czele (bardzo szybko miał dosyć jego wpływu), to gdyby miał wybór- skupiłby się raczej na tym, jak zapewnić sobie jaką taką ochronne przed Moriartym na czas powortu do domu.   
Niestety, Sherlock nie chciał o tym w ogóle słyszeć- jemu tez się, z niejasnych przyczyn, spieszyło.  
\- Pomogę ci wyjechać. Wyjadę razem z tobą, żeby on cię nie zawrócił z drogi, jak ostatnim razem. No i co dalej? Zamieszkam u ciebie w szafie? Bo inaczej tego nie widzę. Co niby mu przeszkodzi w znalezieniu cię w Londynie? On cię już zna, potrafi cię znaleźć, nie musisz mu tego ułatwiać. Może zajmie mu to tydzień a może dwa, ale w końcu cię znajdzie. A wtedy- zrobisz, co zechce, wrócisz z nim tutaj, nawet się nie obejrzysz…  
Na to John nie znalazł (na razie?) argumentów.  
To było trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Teraz, bez wyłączonej świadomości jaką dawał sen, Johnowi było bardzo trudno walczyć z Sherlockiem, który miał (tak jak i Moriarty ) lata praktyki w podbieraniu zwierzętom energii. John musiał się maksymalnie skupić, z zamkniętymi oczami, by dłuższy czas utrzymywać przed sobą własny, mentalny obraz Sherlocka (który podobno był ważniejszy, niż jego realny wygląd) bo co chwilę mu ten obraz odpływał albo gubił szczegóły. 

Przy okazji znów wynikła sprawa tego, jak John widzi Sherlocka, kiedy powiedział mu, że ułatwi mu to skupianie się na jego obrazie i utrzymanie go przed oczami, w wyobraźni, jeśli będzie o nim mówić na głos. John zaczął opowiadać to, co widział, kiedy go sobie przypominał, a raczej- próbował odtworzyć jego obraz z zamkniętymi oczami. Ze zdziwieniem, a może nawet przerażeniem odkrył, że nawet tak prostego zadnia nie potrafi wykonać, gdy Sherlock mu polecił:  
\- A teraz otwórz oczy i porównaj to, co mi opowiadasz z tym, co widzisz.  
Odwzorowanie Sherlocka nie było tak dokładne jak by można oczekiwać zważywszy na to, że siedział tuz przed nią, naprzeciwko i dzieliła ich tylko ława.   
Niespodziewanie pomocny, Sherlock zbagatelizował jego niepokój:  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym. To, że nie potrafisz odtworzyć mojego wyglądu w najdrobniejszych szczegółach nie ma tak dużego znaczenia. Zapytałem cię o to tylko po to, żebyś się nauczył skupiać na wyobrażeniu mnie, a potem Moriartiego- bo to wcale nie jest takie łatwe. Bo tutaj to, jak mnie widzisz nie jest takie ważne. Tak naprawdę chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy coś się zmieniło w tym, jak mnie widzisz…- mówiąc to, uśmiechał się tak, jakby właśnie nie szykował się na przyjazd groźnego wroga. John mu zazdrościł. Tez chciałby mieć do tego taki lekki stosunek.   
\- I co? zmieniło się coś?- zapytał, zaczepnie, choć mu to nic nie obchodziło.  
\- Tak. Kilka szczegółów.- odparł Sherlock z namysłem, jakby obiekt badania zupełnie go zaskoczył, a on to próbował włączyć do swej teorii.  
\- I to jest ważne?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale pewno: ciekawe.  
\- Nie wiem, co w tym ciekawego?  
\- To jak inaczej widzisz świat…  
\- Każdy jakoś inaczej widzi świat. To fakt. Do ustalenia tego nie potrzeba robić takich rzeczy. Może się skupimy na głównej sprawie?  
Tak naprawdę był zmęczony, wyobrażanie sobie było równie wyczerpujące, jak łupanie kamieni (tak to sobie wyobrażał, a może to byłą tylko sił przenośni?) a na pewno wołałby zrobić coś fizycznego- bo wychodziło na to, że mięśnie ciała ma bardziej wyćwiczone, niż mięśnie umysłu.   
W końcu przeszli do drugiego etapu- John musiał ten mentalny obraz Sherlocka wypychać ze swojego umysłu.  
\- Nie próbuje sobie wyobrazić, że coś niewidzialnego wypycha mnie z twojej głowy, tak, jak we śnie. To zbyt skomplikowane. A co gorsze: nierealistyczne. Teraz, kiedy nie śpisz, masz włączone filtry oddzielające to, co możliwe od tego, co nierealne. W tym przypadku- jestem za ciężki, żeby wiatr mógł mnie zdmuchnąć, a nie istnieje nic innego, w realu, co jest niewidzialne i mogłoby przesuwać tak ciężkie przedmioty. Oczywiście- mógłby tu wiać cyklon, albo huragan, ale wtedy ty też byłby ś narażony na jego działanie. Gdyby tu wiało tornado, zdolne mnie podnieść i odrzucić wystarczająco daleko, żebyś mnie przestał widzieć… ty też musiałbyś ucierpieć. To dezorientuje twój umysł, który cały czas, nieprzerwanie próbuje nadać sens temu, co widzisz, czego doświadczasz. Ludzkie oczy nie są jak kamera, a twoje to już zwłaszcza.- uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli rejestrują coś, co mózg uznaje za niemożliwe- odrzuca to. Nieświadomie. Taka obróbka obrazu, poza świadomością, nawet o niego nie wiemy, ale on się dzieje. Cały czas, gdy mamy otwarte oczy.   
\- Więc co mam robić?- warknął, zdesperowany i bezradny.   
\- Po prostu mnie wymaż. Spróbuj.  
\- Czy to ma być bardziej realne dla mojego umysłu? A niby jakim cudem? Jak moja głowa ma przyjąć twoje nagle znikniecie?- wyrzucił ręce w górę, czysty dramatyzm.  
\- Wiec przestań o tym myśleć, tylko po prostu mnie wymaż z obrazka. A umysł dośpiewa sobie resztę.   
\- Czyli co? Że porwali cię kosmici?   
\- Nieważne- on sobie znajdzie jakieś wytłumaczenie… niech sobie popracuje poza twoją świadomością. On to zrobi. Może sobie poszedłem sam, może nigdy mnie tu nie było.. to nieważne. Zrób ze mnie ducha, pomyłkę, przywidzenie. Daj mi zniknąć.  
John spróbował. Nie wierzył, że to się uda, ale nie miał pojęcia, co innego może robić, żeby się przygotować do przyjazdu Moriartiego.  
Nie udało mu się to za pierwszym razem. Ani za dziesiątym, ani dwudziestym. Sherlock podpowiadał mu różne sztuczki, naprawdę starł się być pomocny, nawet podtrzymywał w niego zapał i obiecywał, że kiedy uda mu się zrobić to pierwszy raz, następne będą coraz łatwiejsze. Ale John było coraz bardziej zmęczony i coraz bliższy poddania się.   
Wtedy Sherlock podsunął mu coś, co okazało się przełomem:  
\- To może teraz spróbujesz wyobrazić sobie, że umarłem…- powiedział zafrasowany brakiem postępów.  
I to było bingo. Co prawda John na widok leżącego na trawie bez życia Sherlocka poczuł jakieś niezbyt sprecyzowane, ale mocne i nieprzyjemne uczucia, o których wolał nikomu nie mówić, ale mimo zmęczenia, stosunkowo łatwo było mu przywołać ten obraz w wyobraźni. Niepokojąco łatwo, właściwie. Powiedział to Sherlockowi, a ten ucieszył się, jakby właśnie osiągnęli sukces.  
\- A teraz wyobraź sobie, że moje ciało się rozkłada, leżę na wolnym powietrzu, więc raczej wysycha i czernieje, niż gnije.   
A John bez problemu to siebie wyobraził. Jego umysł bez wahania i trudności sięgnął po zagrzebane w pamięci sceny z kostnicy oraz telewizji i filmów o duchach, wampirach i zombie. Nawet się metaforycznie nie spocił- ciało Sherlocka przed jego oczami płynnie przechodziło z bycia Sherlockiem, tyle, że jakby uśpionym, do stanu nieokreślonej, wyschniętej, człekopodobnej mumii.   
Z chudziutkimi jak zapałki rękami i nogami, schowanymi nadal w rękawach już dziurawego, nieokreślonego koloru garnituru, który degradował się razem z ciałem, tyle, że nieco wolniej.   
\- I jak ci idzie?- zapytał cicho Sherlock po dłuższej chwili podczas której, por aż pierwszy dzisiaj, niemiał problemu z utrzymaniem mentalnego obrazu.   
\- Co widzisz?- mówił dalej, bo John milczał i chyba zaczął się nieco niepokoić, albo niecierpliwić, że został odsunięty na bok. John rozumiał, o co mu chodziło, więc zamiast się rozpraszać i opowiadać, co się dzieje w mu głowie na bieżąco, dokończył najpierw proces rozkładu zwłok- aż stały się pyłem, który mógł rozwiać byle podmuch   
Potem dał sobie chwile na rozkoszowanie się krajobrazem ogrodu bez śladu Sherlocka . Aż otwarł oczy poszukując wzorkiem realnego Sherlocka . Był z siebie cholernie dumny i wiedział tym razem na pewno, że ma powód.  
\- Zniknąłem się.- powiedział spokojnie, czując jak radość wypełnia go całego.   
\- Całkowicie?  
\- Nie czułeś tego? – zdziwił się i odpowiedział pytaniem. Zasadnym, bo jeśli to, co robił przez pół dnia, miało być czymkolwiek innym, niż marnowaniem czasu- to Sherlock powinien poczuć różnicę. Jakąkolwiek.   
\- Tak. Coś poczułem. – odparł i John znów mógł czuć dumę z samej siebie.  
\- Jak to jest? Co czułeś, kiedy cię zniknęłam.  
\- Zwykle to jest po prostu uczucie utraty dostęp do czyjeś energii. Jakby mnie odcięło. Z tobą jest inaczej…- mówił coraz wolniej i ciszej.- Może to dlatego, że jesteś człowiekiem, nie mam doświadczeń z ludźmi, pamiętasz? Ale na razie to może wystarczy. Może to, że się w ogóle przeciwstawisz, wytraci go z równowagi? Może to wystarczy…  
\- A jak nie?- John poczuł niepokój. Czyli cały ten wysiłek (i radość z sukcesu) miały pójść na marne? to po co się tak starał?  
\- Będzie musiało.- powiedział niezbyt pocieszająco Sherlock. Musiał chyba zobaczyć jakie to na nim robi wrażenie, bo zaraz dodał:- Nie przejmuj się.- a potem zrobił cos jeszcze bardziej zaskakującego: sięgnął po jego dłoń leżącą między nimi na ławie i poklepał ją. A potem użył najstarszego chyba pocieszenia na świecie:- Będzie dobrze.   
\- Taak…?- zapytał John powątpiewająco, czując równocześnie, że kiedy Sherlock go tak pociesza, traktuje z sympatią, pozwala na bycie słabym, to on zaczyna się rozklejać. Nagle pojął, że możliwe, że Sherlock specjalnie traktował go tak oschle- żeby nie dopuścić właśnie do tego, co teraz się działo. Nagle musiał się upewnić:  
\- To dlatego taki byłeś?  
\- Jaki?- zdziwił się, ale jego duża dłoń dalej leżała na jego dłoni i przypominała, że są w tym razem.   
\- No… nie byłeś miły. I przed chwilą pomyślałam, że może robiłeś to specjalnie..- poczuł się głupio, musząc to tłumaczyć. Ujmowanie tego w słowa, zwłaszcza na głos, pozbawiało te myśli znaczenia i sensu. Jakie to miało znaczenie, czy robił coś, żeby mu było lżej, żeby się nie bała- liczy się efekt.  
\- Nie, już nic. - urwał temat.   
Sherlock skinął głowa i milczał, ułatwiając mu to:  
\- To nie jest ważne. O czym to mówiliśmy?  
\- Spróbujesz teraz czegoś innego. Masz jeszcze siłę?- znów to robił. Znów był dla niego miły. A on znów czuł, że zaraz się rozsypie.   
\- Przestań być taki miły!- wybuchł, w końcu, nie mogąc znieść dłużej ciśnienia.  
\- Dlaczego?- zdziwił się, autentycznie i John znowu się zezłościł.   
\- Bo przez to… czuje się źle! Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy jesteś taki współczujący i dobry!- dlaczego podniósł głos? Naprawdę był tak porąbany, że nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować?  
\- Najpierw chcesz, żebym był mocny i nie okazywał strachu, potem- żebym ci wszystko wytłumaczył i najlepiej pokazał. Żebym wszystko wiedział, nawet tego czego nie mogę wiedzieć. A potem złościsz się, bo zamiast na twoim samopoczuciu koncentruje się na wykonaniu zadania… ale teraz przechodzisz sam siebie- nagle… jestem zbyt miły?- pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał w to, co mówi. John musiał przyznać, że jeśli tak na to popatrzeć, to jego zachowanie było wysoce idiotyczne i nie miało żadnego sensu. Stać go było na to, żeby to przyznać. Albo i nie- to już nie miało znaczenia.  
\- To co mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Musisz chyba odpocząć. Może to przez zmęczenie. Nigdy tyle nie musiałeś pracować umysłem.- powiedział znów szorstko, tak, jak zwykle. - Ja tez muszę. Nawet mnie to zmęczyło. Zjedzmy coś.  
Weszli do domu. Przez cały dom przebiegał korytarz, niezbyt szeroki- stanąwszy na środku i rozkładając ręce John prawie mógł dotknąć obu jego ścian na raz. Wczoraj się nie rozglądał, poszedł do razu do schodów na strych (które były koło łazienki przy tylnym wyjściu, po przeciwległej do głównego wejścia domu) ale dziś nadszedł czas, żeby się rozejrzeć.   
Po obu stronach korytarza były po dwa pomieszczenia- patrząc na lewo od strony głównego wejścia: duży pokój i bardzo jasna, przestronny kuchnia, z szafkami i kredensem i dużym stołem na środku. Po prawej- mały pokój. Za nim- wejście na strych i niewielka łazienka z wanną i umywalka. Po lewej stronie- była ubikacja, do której prowadził dość długi korytarzyk i przeszklony jak weranda. Przy ścianie, ciągnęły się po drugiej stornie cały szereg płytkich szafek wypełnionych narzędziami. Przy drzwiach stały szafki z butami. Były też haczyki na kurtki.   
Sherlock powiedział, że większość rzeczy potrzebnych zwierzętom Ian trzyma w dużej szopie za domem. Rzeczywiście, szopa był ogromna, zmieściłyby się w niego traktor albo nawet TIR z naczepa. Ale prawdopodobnie to co tam leżało to było głownie siano i ziarno dla zwierząt. Gdyby Ian nie wrócił do wieczora, pewnie musieliby   
się lepiej zapoznać z jego zawartością, ale na razie było dopiero kwadrans po siedemnastej i Ian miał dużo czasu, żeby wrócić.   
Czasu, którego żołądek John mu nie dawał- teraz, kiedy już sobie pozwolił skupić na nim uwagę, okazało się, że wysyła mózgowi komunikat o co najmniej jednym przeoczonym posiłku.   
Zrobili sobie na szybko kanapki, a potem John zaczął zrobić sałatkę z warzyw, które znalazł w lodówce, a Sherlock zaczął przygotowywać sos do makaronu, który pachniał bardzo dobrze, choć dziwnie. John był zaskoczonytym, jak dobrze Sherlock radził sobie w kuchni, widać było, że cokolwiek teraz przygotowuje, robi to dość często. Wydało mu się to… takie urocze. Nadal go to fascynowało- że Sherlock może bywać potworem albo… stać przy starej kuchence gazowej na butle i gotować jakiś sos, który potem obaj (prawdopodobnie) zjedzą. Najdziwniejsze jednak w tym było może to, że wczoraj Ian, w tej samej sytuacji, nie wydawał mu się nie na miejscu. Może chodziło o aurę, jaką otaczał się Sherlock- chłodnego, wyniosłego, skoncentrowanego na zadaniu, uznającego, że te przyziemne rzeczy, takie jak głód są nieistotne.   
\- powinien w tym być pieczarki. Ale nie ma.- powiedział tymczasem Sherlock, stawiając na gazie duży garnek z wodą.  
John mruknął potakująco. Po zjedzeniu tych kanapek zaczął czuć zmęczenie i było mu wszystko jedno, co się znajdzie w sosie.  
\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, jak zjemy bez?- dopytywał się Sherlock i John wreszcie zauważył, jak mocno stara się złapać z nim kontakt.  
\- Wszystko jedno. Wierzę w ciebie.- uspokoił go. Dopiero kiedy Sherlock nic nie powiedział, zerknął na niego kątem oka. Zamiast zobaczyć, jak krząta się w pobliżu kuchenki, pochłonięte bez reszty, tym zadaniem, zobaczył go nieruchomego, wyprostowanego, i obserwującego go intensywnie, jakby powiedział coś bardzo, ale to bardzo szczególnego. Albo niespodziewanego. Niekoniecznie w pozytywny sposób.  
\- O co chodzi?- zapytał, niespokojny, czy nie grozi im jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, a on coś przeoczył.   
\- Naprawdę we mnie wierzysz?- zapytał z tak szczególnym wyrazem twarzy, że John było prawie pewny, że jeszcze go takim nie widział.   
\- Tak. Oczywiście, że wierze. Jakbym miał nie wierzyć? Muszę. Nie mam wyjścia właściwie. Nic nie wiem o tym waszym świecie… tych waszych zwyczajach. Których zresztą dalej nie rozumiem.  
Sherlock wyglądał jakby mu opowiadał coś niesamowicie zajmującego i zaskakującego zarazem:  
\- Wierzę w to, że mi chcesz pomóc, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić. A że przy tym załatwiasz swoje interesy, to tym lepiej dla mnie. Chyba? mam pewności, że mnie nie zostawisz, jak ci się znudzi ratowanie mnie.. a co? Źle myślę? Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś? – zażartował. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to żart i jako taki zostanie odebrany.  
\- Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem…  
\- A co myślałeś? Że dlaczego cię słucham prawie bez pytania…- widząc, że Sherlock już otwiera usta, żeby mu zaprzeczyć, szybko dodał:- To, że zadaje pytania to nie dlatego, że ci nie wierze, ale dlatego, że jak czegoś nie rozumiem, to mogę zrobić coś głupiego, kiedy trzeba będzie improwizować. A nie zawsze mi możesz podpowiedzieć.  
\- Myślałem, że… mnie słuchasz, bo ja ci tak każę.- stwierdził szybko Sherlock i John przez chwile nie rozumiał, co mówi.   
\- Chyba nie rozumiem? Jak to mi każesz? Myślałam, że moja współpraca jest całkiem dobrowolna? Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ciebie, bo z Moriartym to bywało różnie?- to musiało zostać ustalone, bo implikacje tej informacji, były bardzo poważne.  
\- No, jak to właściwie z wami jest? Możesz mi coś kazać? Tylko dlatego, że pracujemy nad… właśnie, nad czym my właściwie pracujemy? Bo sądziłem, że nad tym, jak się nauczyć pozbywać wasz wszystkich z mojej głowy…- zaczynało go ponosić, więc nakazał sobie kilka głębszych oddechów. To był truizm, ale jeden z tych, które okazywały się prawdziwe.   
\- Nie chcę ci odpowiadać na to pytanie teraz.- powiedział stanowczo ale i niejasno Sherlock.   
„Dlaczego teraz? Co zmieni upływ czasu?” chciał już zapytać, ale nie dopuścił go do głosu i kontynuował:   
\- To jest bardziej skomplikowane, niż myślisz i tylko ci namąci w głowie. Przypominam, jakbyś zapomniał, że on mówił o dzisiejszym dniu. Może już tu jechać…  
\- Miałem go poczuć…- przypomniał, uparcie.  
\- Ale nie umiesz tego robić i dopiero się uczysz. Nie najgorzej ci idzie- tak, przyznaje, masz do tego maleńki talent, ale to nadal jest tak wczesny etap, że niczego właściwie nie da się przewidzieć z pewnością. Możemy się bardzo mylić, możesz tego jeszcze nie umieć. Chociaż ja mam dużą nadzieję, że ci się uda. Ale na pewno poczujesz go dopiero wtedy, kiedy on będzie blisko.  
John się przestraszył:  
\- To co my tutaj robimy? Rzućmy to w cholerę i naucz mnie jak wyczuć jego obecność…- prawie krzyknął. - Już nie jestem tak bardzo głodny, nie potrzebuję tego twojego sosu. Albo zjemy go na kolacje…  
Sherlock nie odrywał się od kuchenki i był raczej spokojny:  
\- Nie panikuj. Zdążymy zrobić sos i bierzemy się do nauki. Chciałem, żebyś odpoczął, pamiętasz?  
John westchnął. Skoro mieli jeszcze czas, to po co wzbudza w niego poczucie, że stoją na krawędzi klęski? Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że oboje mogą się bawić w te grę:  
\- Pamiętaj, powiedziałam, że ci wierze. A to znaczy, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, czym się w tej chwili zajmuję. Wierze, że dobrze oceniasz sytuacje…  
To była bezwstydnie jawna próba manipulacji i John oczekiwał, że Sherlock go przejrzy, ale on wydął tylko usta i mieszał dalej w garnkach.

***

Po obiedzie wrócili do przerwanej nauki. John przede wszystkim chciał dokładnie wiedzieć, jak poczuje zbliżanie się Moriartiego, ale Sherlock nie potrafił mu tego wyjaśnić tak, żeby zrozumiał i potrafił przełożyć to sobie na język własnych reakcji.  
-Po prostu to poczujesz!- żachnął się w końcu, zniecierpliwiony i zirytowany.- Nie umiem ci tego inaczej powiedzieć! Zobaczysz, jak to jest i będziesz wiedzieć.  
\- Wiesz, że to… tautologia.- powiedział John dumny, że przypomniał sobie to słowo, którego rzadko można było użyć w codziennej rozmowie.- Wiesz co to znaczy? - nie chciał być złośliwy, ale ciągle traktował go może nie jak obcokrajowca, ale kogoś kto wychował się w trochę innym miejscu. Albo na długo wyjechał do Ameryki Południowej i sporo przez to zapomniał.  
\- Wiem, co to znaczy. Nie martw się. Zajmij się lepiej sobą. I tym, że nie potrafisz tego, co umie każde dziecko!  
\- Każde?!- John już się zaperzał, żeby zacząć mu udowadniać, jak bardzo się myli, ale poczuł coś. Niezbyt mocne ukłucie, jakby ktoś szepnął mu do ucha szybko i niewyraźnie, a raczej zbyt cicho, żeby usłyszeć dokładnie: „on tu jedzie, zbliża się.”  
Kiedy zrozumiał, co to znaczy, chwycił Sherlocka za rękę tak mocno, że kostki dłoni mu zbielały, a Sherlock syknął na pewno z zaskoczenia, ale po części z bólu.   
\- Co robisz?- warknął, wydzierając mu rękę, ale John trzymał zbyt mocno.- Puszczaj!  
\- Cicho! Słyszałeś to? Wyczułeś?- szepnął, żeby nie zagłuszyć tego głosu, gdyby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć.  
\- Nie. I nie podoba mi się to, co robisz z moja ręka…  
\- Coś poczułem. A może usłyszałem? Wiem, że chodzi Moriartiego. Jedzie tu. Na pewno. Wiem to. O to ci chodziło? O ta pewność? To miałem poczuć?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się. Pogodził się chyba z uściskiem Johna i powiedział:  
\- Możliwe. Nie wiem. To ty musisz wiedzieć.  
John chciał go ścisnąć jeszcze mocniej i najlepiej za szyje. Czy nie mógłbyś być bardziej… pomocny?  
\- Nie. To oczywiste. Gdybym mógł, to bym był.- stwierdził, ale John dosyć już miał tych jego popisów logicznego myślenia:  
\- To się postaraj. Załóżmy, że to o to chodzi, to co teraz?  
\- Zastanówmy się… jeśli to chodzi o Moriartiego, jeżeli u ciebie przyjęło to taka postać, to musimy poczekać, aż znów się odezwie.  
Toteż zaczęli czekać. Tyle, że to nie chciało się pojawiać wtedy, kiedy John nasłuchiwał- przyszło dopiero wtedy, gdy John, znudzony czekaniem na cokolwiek, poszedł pogłaskać małe kózki. Sherlocka nie było przy nim, więc od razu do niego pobiegł i tym razem nawet on przyznał, że pewnie chodzi o Moriartiego.   
I teraz, gdy zostało ustalone, że potrafi go wyczuć z odległości, strach przed nim spadł na niego jak koc, tłumiąc wszystko inne. Musiał usiąść na stołku, żeby się wziąć w garść i nie zacząć wrzeszczeć. Sherlock, który siedział niedaleko, obserwował go bardzo uważnie i w końcu zapytał;  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Przed godziną John mógłby odpowiedzieć jakąś kpiną, ale w tej chwili ledwo mógł myśleć ze strachu:  
\- Nie dobrze. Boję się. Strasznie.- chciał się gdzieś schować, najlepiej w bunkrze, dziesięć metrów pod ziemia. Gdyby mógł się zastanowić, może zrozumiałby, że nie ma powodu się bać aż tak bardzo, bo przecież Moriarty nie chce go zabić- przynajmniej nie szybko a prawdopodobnie w ogóle, za bardzo jest mu potrzebny. Ale strach ściskał mu żołądek i przyspieszał bicie serca tak bardzo, że chciał przycisnąć rękę do klatki piersiowej i uspokoić je z zewnątrz. Ale to nic by nie dało… Sherlock patrzył n nim z niepokojem.  
\- Zrób coś ze mną, żebym się przestał bać, żebym się lepiej poczuł. I mógł znów myśleć racjonalnie.   
I Sherlock coś zrobił: zamiast mówić coś nieistotnego, objął go ramionami i przygarnął do siebie. A John był tak zszokowany niespodziewanym okazaniem współczucia, że zamiast się uwolnić z uścisku, położył mu głowę na ramieniu.   
Sherlock od razu go puścił, gdy wyczuł, że się wycofuje.  
\- Co zrobimy? –zapytał znów niespokojnie, pragnąc teraz intelektualnego pocieszenia które niosły ze sobą dobrze brzmiące na pozór plany.   
\- Poczekamy.- odparł Sherlock.  
Czekać w tym stanie? To było jak… skazanie na zupełną bezradność.  
\- Wyjdziemy po niego na drogę?  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było potrzebne. On wie, gdzie jesteś. Skoro ty go wyczuwasz, on wyczuwa cię jeszcze lepiej.   
\- Naprawdę?- zapytał niezbyt bystro.  
\- Tak. On ma większe doświadczenie i umiejętności. Ale wcale nie jesteśmy tacy bezradni. Nawet ty. Wiesz, kiedy on się zjawi- to już bardzo dużo, bo on na pewno chce cię zaskoczyć. Dlatego nie próbuje się z tobą zestroić. Jak tu przyjedzie, a może nawet wcześniej, zacznie ci odbierać energię- a ty musisz to powstrzymać, bo inaczej…  
\- Zdobędzie przewagę?  
\- Niekoniecznie. Ale będzie go trudniej pokonać. I znowu mi ucieknie.   
\- A ty chcesz go załatwić całkiem?  
\- Tak.  
Sherlock usiadł koło niego.   
Dzień się kończył i powoli się robiło chłodniej.  
A im zostało czekanie. 

***

John czuł, że coś wisi w powietrzu- jak przed burzą, kiedy powietrze wydaje się nieruchome i duszne, a po skórze pełznie niepokój oczekiwania. Popatrywał co chwile w niebo, ale nigdzie nie zbierały się chmury. Sprawdził w komórce prognozę pogody, ale nie było mowy o burzach w okolicy. Choć to nigdy nie wiadomo z lokalnymi opadami.   
I nagle przypomniał sobie, kiedy czułą to właśnie dziwne swędzenie niezupełnie skóry, a jakby tuż pod nią.  
\- Czuje to, co wtedy, kiedy on mnie zamieniał w wilka.- powiedział głośno, tak głośno, jakby Sherlock stał na drugim końcu posesji a nie obok niej.   
\- Co?- Sherlock się ocknął z zamyślenia, ale nie był zbyt przytomny. Jakby na niego tez ta sytuacja wpływał niezbyt pozytywnie.  
\- Czuje to cholerne swędzenie, jak wtedy czułam. To samo.. myślałam, że to tak przed burza, ale nie ma padać a to jest coraz gorsze!  
\- Jakie swędzenie?  
\- Co ci się dziej?- miał ochotę nim potrzasnąć, albo wręcz trzasnąć po psyku, żeby do niego dotrzeć:  
\- Czy ty dalej spisz? –spytał rozdrażniony, dodatkowo tym, że mu niepokój nic go nie obchodzi.- Mówię ci, jak mnie wtedy zamieniał…  
\- Czujesz to samo… co wtedy?  
\- Tak! mówię ci przecież! To musi to znaczyć. Tak?- dopytywał, bo to uczucie było coraz gorsze. Chciał się go pozbyć, a jeszcze bardziej- dowiedzieć, co dla niego oznacza.  
Sherlock jednak na niego nie patrzył, tylko gdzieś ponad jego głową, w dal. Zastanawiał się tylko czy nad tym, co mu powiedział? John miał ochotę go pociągnąć za marynarkę i zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale tylko zamachał mu dłonią przed nosem.   
Sherlock zamrugał wreszcie oczami i przeniósł spojrzenie na jego twarz.  
\- No. Słuchaj, a nie odpływaj mi tu! To jest chyba ważne.  
\- Tak. To jest ważne. On wtedy musiał zabierać ci energie. Więcej, niż zwykle. To znaczy, że ty tak to czujesz, kiedy ci go odbiera.   
Rozumiesz? To ma sens? Dla ciebie?  
John się zastanowił. Nie czuł się na siłach określać co tu ma sens, ale brzmiało logicznie. Czy raczej- quasi-logicznie jak na te sytuacje.  
\- Tak, to może tak być.-powiedział więc prawie spokojny, bo wyglądało na to, że zaraz dostanie jakieś wyjaśnienie.- Wiec..- zaczął, podpowiadając, by przyspieszyć wyciąganie wniosków Sherlocka.  
\- Więc musisz to zablokować i to natychmiast!- ożywił się nagle, zerwał ze stołka, jak bardzo miał we zwyczaju, kiedy rozwikłał jakaś zagadkę i trzeba było zacząć działać.   
\- Przecież to ćwiczyłeś. Wyobraź sobie go i zablokuj.  
\- Ale…- zaczął, ale Sherlock znieruchomiał i znów zapatrzył się na niego intensywnie, więc się uciszył i spróbował przypomnieć sobie jak Moriarty wyglądał, kiedy go widział ostatnio. Zobaczył go bardzo łatwo- w tym co samym garniturze, w jakim mu się pokazywał, z ciemnymi, zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, blada twarzą. To, co było inaczej, to to, że zobaczył go idącego droga do domu Ian a. Powiedział sobie, że to tylko sugestia mu podświadomości ale kiedy skupił się mocniej, by go przenieś tam, gdzie być powinien- czyli koło głazu… nie dał rady.   
Moriarty ciągle się zbliżał i nie chciał stąd zniknąć. I wtedy zaczął do siebie dopuszczać możliwość, że może on naprawdę jest tak blisko nich. Poczuł, że wilgotnieje mu czoło i po plecach ścieka kropka wilgoci.  
\- On tu już jest!- krzyknął, podrywając się tez ze swego stołka.  
\- Gdzie?- Sherlock tez prawie krzyczał.  
\- Tu! Tu, na drodze ! już prawie podchodzi po furtkę .  
Sherlock złapał za krawędź ławy, jakby się chciał upewnić, że on istniej albo ze on sam istnieje. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, dzikie, pełne… prawdopodobnie strachu. Później, kiedy sobie przypomniał ten moment, John zrozumiał, że to właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy nieświadomie zadecydował, że nie mogą być tacy inni skoro czują to samo w tej samej chwili. Teraz nie spodobała mu się reakcja Sherlocka. To on tu był od bycia zorientowanym i spokojnym.   
\- Nie panikuj.- powiedział więc siląc się na spokój.- Co robimy? Miałeś plan?  
Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem, czego nie mógł zrozumieć i prawdopodobnie nie miał.   
\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Miałeś jakiś plan?  
\- Tak. Już.- powiedział, roztargniony, dalej z obłędem w oczach, ściskając brzeg ławy długimi palcami. John przeleciało przez myśl, że może niepotrzebnie go rozprasza, może coś jednak robił w tej chwili. Tyle, że w głowie- swojej albo Moriartiego.   
Może mógł mu pomóc? Może powinien coś zrobić dla niego? Grali po tej samej stornie, w te sama grę.  
Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i zapytał:  
\- Co mam robić? Jak ci pomóc?.  
Sherlock znowu na niego poparzył i wydusił:  
\- Zablokuj go! Jest za silny!  
John spróbował. Wyobraził sobie, jak Moriarty pada jak długi na drogę i przestaje się ruszać, nawet oddychać, ale nie szło mu za dobrze, czuł, że ten obraz z nim walczy, jakby uparł się, że chce pozostać żywy. Możliwe, że powodem było także i to, że nie czuł się u szczytu formy: przerażony, zaniepokojony zachowaniem Sherlocka… to było jak wypychanie na przód sceny w przedstawieniu, którego odbyło się tylko kilka prób. John czuł się kompletnie nie przygotowany na swój prawdziwy debiut. Sherlock nie był taki mocny, albo mu to jakoś ułatwiał, kiedy razem dzisiaj to ćwiczyli.   
Moriarty się zbliżał i nie krył się, kiedy wszedł do ogrodu Iana.  
John i Sherlock wyszli mu naprzeciwko, nie było sensu uciekać, tak naprawdę jedynym, który chciał (i może powinien) uciekać był John. Ale on z kolei nie wiedział, czy może- nie ustalili tego z Sherlockiem wcześniej i kiedy zobaczył Moriartiego we własnej osobie, na jawie, tak blisko, pomyślał, że naprawdę powinni byli się lepiej przygotować na tą sytuację.   
Moriarty szedł spokojnie i próbował coś mówić, a kiedy zbliżył się na kilkanaście kroków, Sherlock zrobił to samo, co poprzednim razem – czyli pobiegł w jego stronę, zmieniając się płynnie w coś wielkiego. Tym razem walka był nawet bardziej dynamiczna, niż poprzednia- ledwo John zobaczył łuski na ciele Sherlocka lśniące na czerwonozłoto w świetle wiszącego już nisko nad horyzontem słońca, ledwo zdążył pomyśleć, na widok jego błoniastych skrzydeł, że Sherlock tym razem jest ogromnym smokiem, ledwo zdążył pomyśleć z ciekawością, w co w takim razie przemieni się Moriarty - kiedy było już właściwie po walce.   
Wielki smok runął z góry na chudego i maleńkiego w porównaniu z nim człowieka, przygniótł go do ziemi samym impetem ciężkiego cielska i… to był w zasadzie koniec. Moriarty zdążył tylko krzyknąć coś, czego John nie zrozumiał, zanim jaszczurczy pysk Sherlocka oderwał ofierze głowę z chrzęstem i chlupotem.   
Dla Johna wyglądało to bardzo mało realistycznie- z uwagi na smoka albo dlatego, że Moriarty nadal wyglądał jak człowiek. Wtedy smok szarpnął oderwaną od tułowia ludzką głową do góry, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nieodwracalnie oderwał ją od reszty ciała. Polała się krew, ochlapując pierś smoka i trawę wokoło i dopiero to jakoś uświadomiło Johnowi, że to już koniec. Oczywiście nadal nie odważył się mieć pewności, wolał poczekać, aż Sherlock stanie się człowiekiem i potwierdzi, że zabił Moriartiego, a nie jakiegoś jego awatara.  
Smok tymczasem najwyraźniej zabrał się za pożeranie zwłok i póki John nie pamiętał, że smok to Sherlock, wszystko było OK, ale i tak wolał odwrócić wzrok i poczekać, aż chrzęsty i mlaski ucichły.   
Wtedy zerknął i… zobaczył z lekkim zaskoczeniem (jak trudno przestać się dziwić nawet po takich przeżyciach) ciało Moriartiego w zakrwawionym garniturze i Sherlocka w swojej ludzkiej postaci stojącego nad nim bez ruchu, wpatrzonemu w niego jakby bał się, że ten zaraz ożyje i ucieknie.  
John domyślił się, że to on powinien podejść, więc zrobił te kilkanaście kroków i stanął obok Sherlocka.   
John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć  
Moriarty leżał prawie płasko na plecach i miał głęboka ranę na gardle, tak głęboka, że gdyby się schylić i przypatrzeć, pewnie można by zobaczyć białą chrząstkę tchawicy..   
Moriarty wyglądał strasznie- rozchlapana dookoła jego głowy i ciała krew już zaczynał krzepnąć, a klatka piersiowa była kompletnie nieruchoma, ale i tak John nie dowierzał swoim oczom. Wiedział, że jeśli chce się upewnić, to musi go dotknąć, ale nie był w stanie się przemóc.   
Nie wiedział, czy może to zrobić i czy czegoś nie zepsuje. Dlatego wolał zapytać:  
\- Sherlock? On nie żyje, na pewno?  
John stał, odwrócony plecami do niego, bliżej ciała i nie okazywał do tej pory, że wie o jego istnieniu.   
Długo nie odpowiadał, aż John się przeląkł, że jemu też coś się stało, ale kiedy go pociągnął za łokieć, ostrożnie, żeby go nie przestraszyć, albo nie skrzywdzić, odezwał się:  
\- Nie żyje. Nie przejmuj się, już ci nie zrobi.   
John się ucieszył i poczuł ulgę, ale ze Sherlock się nadal nie odwracał do niego przodem i milczał, zapytał cicho, tylko, żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność :  
\- A ty jak się czujesz? Nie zrobił ci czego?  
\- Nie.- jego lakoniczność zaczynała działać na nerwy.  
\- No, powiedz coś więcej!- zażądał, wcale nie uspokojony. - Co teraz?  
\- Pozbędziemy się ciała. I to szybko, zanim Ian wróci, bo on nie chce się do tego mieszać…- odparł spokojnie.  
\- Ale co ja mam robić?- John na hasło „pozbywanie się zwłok” zobaczył kopanie dołu w lesie, nocą.- Mam ci pomóc go przenieść…  
\- Nie. Musisz mi pomóc go rozpuścić.- powiedział to tak jakby było to coś zupełnie zwykłego, coś, co robi się prawie codziennie.  
\- A na czym to polega?-zapytał ostrożnie.  
\- Na tym, że go zdezintegruje, na tak małe części, że nikt go nigdy już nie znajdzie. Tam gdzie w ziemię wsiąkła krew, poleje się ją dużą ilością wody… tam się nim zajmą bakterie i za dwie doby nawet pies nie wyczuje, że coś tu się działo.  
John nic nie zrozumiał, ale kiwał głowa, bo wiedział, że ma duży dług wdzięczności do spłacenia. Nawet, jeśli właśnie czynił go współwinnym morderstwa, to nadal to morderstwo było dla niego. Albo prawie dla niego, bo swój interes Sherlock też w tym miał. A skoro mowa o własnym interesie…  
\- A ten twój… powód, dla którego chciałeś go dorwać… teraz już jest załatwiony?  
\- Tak.- odparł szybko i ewidentnie myśląc o czym innym. –Musimy już zacząć. To trochę potrwa.  
\- Co?  
\- Dezintegracja.  
John to słowo podobało się dużo bardziej, niż „kopanie grobu”, a zwłaszcza: „cięcie trupa na kawałki, żeby nim nakarmić psy”, ale nadal nie miał pojęcia, co to oznacza i jaką on ma odegrać w tym rolę.  
\- Ty jesteś mi potrzebny do tego tak, jak Moriarty potrzebował cię do przenoszenie się w inne miejsca. –spojrzał na niego, odwracając się wreszcie. John zobaczył, nie był chętny do stawania z nim twarzą w twarz: całą twarz, przód marynarki i koszuli a nawet górę spodni miał zachlapane krwią- wyglądał jakby wyszedł z jatki, albo walczył z kimś gołymi rękami.  
Ale z kieszeni marynarki wystawał mu trzonek noża- tego samego, którym dziś kroili chleb, więc domyślił się, że cokolwiek widział przedtem, rozcięcie na gardle Moriartiego nie powstało za sprawą „czarów”.  
\- Dobrze. Zaczynaj.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie będzie przyjemne?  
John podniósł brwi do góry i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Trudno. Jakoś to zniosę.   
Nie przemyślane odpowiedzi lubią się mścić i to byłą jedna z takich sytuacji.   
Ponieważ kiedy Sherlock zabrał się do swojej pracy- która sama w sobie nie był widowiskowa, bo polegała na szeptaniu czegoś pod nosem- John, już po chwili, zaczął sobie przypominać, dlaczego tego nie lubi. Swędzenie pod skóra na początku nie było takie złe, ale kiedy nie mógł się rozebrać, to bardzo szybko stało się nieznośne.  
John chciał zobaczyć, jak będzie wyglądać ta dezintegracja, ale nie zdążył zobaczyć zbyt wiele, zanim swędzenie zajęło jego całą uwagę i nie pozwoliło na przejmowanie się czymkolwiek innym.  
W sumie zobaczył więc tylko jak powierzchnia ubrania Moriartiego rozpuszcza się albo znika, jakby było zrobione z kolorowego lodu. Zaczęło się rozpuszczać tracąc kontury, a później, jak woda w gorącym dniu, wyparowało. Dosłownie- uniosło się, niewidzialny cząsteczka po niewidzialnej cząsteczce w powietrze i przestało być widzialne.   
Kiedy proces objął głębsze warstwy ciała, John był już tak zajęty swoim cierpieniem, że niczego nie był ciekawy- całą energię zużywał na powstrzymywanie się przed zdrapywaniem z siebie skóry, albo zerwaniem z siebie ubrania, na środku cudzego ogrodu. Kiedy to nie ustawało, pomyślał nawet, czy by się nie schować w domu na strychu albo w łazience i tam się rozebrać, ale bał się, że jak stąd odejdzie, to coś Sherlockowi zepsuje albo co gorsza, wszystko przez to potrwa jeszcze dłużej.  
Tej decyzji też szybko pożałował, bo to, co robił Sherlock Moriartiemu, trwało i trwało… i jeszcze trochę trwało. Możliwe, że pod koniec zaczął jęczeć, a raczej skowyczeć przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale nawet jeśli, Sherlock nie przerywał swojej pracy.   
Po czymś, co trwało jak nieskończoność, John ocknął się leżąc na trawie, z obolał skóra, tam, gdzie próbował się ocierać o ziemie, kiedy stracił na tyle kontrole nad sobą, że przestał się powstrzymywać od tego.   
Rozejrzał się za Sherlockiem- stał niedaleko od niego z wężem w ręce i polewał trawę tam, gdzie przedtem leżało ciało Moriartiego. Mimo wewnętrznego poczucia Johna, że to musiało trwać miesiąc, tak naprawdę skończyło się dosyć szybko- słońce jeszcze nie całkiem zaszło i było ciepło. John nie miał siły się stąd ruszać, ale wiedział, że niedługo przyjdzie Ian, a jakoś nie chciał mu się pokazywać w takim stanie.   
Usiadł z trudem, chwiejnie i powoli, i nie mając siły otworzyć usta wysłał Sherlockowi prostą myśl: „Pomóż mi” i Sherlock pojawił się przy nim bez słowa. Wyciągnął do niego ręce i podniósł z ziemi a nawet pomógł otrzepać się z gałązek i trawy, bo on ledwo mógł się ruszać, tak go wszystko bolało. Sherlock wyglądał normalnie: na bardziej zmęczonego i jeszcze bledszego, niż zazwyczaj, z zaciśniętymi ustami, lekko podkrążonymi oczami. John chciał go o coś spytać, ale czuł, że nie ma na to siły. Może później.   
Teraz chciał tylko zdjąć z siebie to brudne i zapocone ubranie i spać, spać przez następną wieczność. Cokolwiek mu się ma przyśnić- niech przychodzi, nieważne.   
Sherlock obrzucił go taksującym spojrzeniem, chyba szacował jego stan. Musiał wyglądać naprawdę źle, bo objął go w pasie i bardziej zaniósł, niż zaprowadził do domu. Przeszli korytarz aż do tylnego wejścia.  
\- Dasz rade potem wejść sam na górę?- zapytał go przed drzwiami do łazienki.- Bo jak nie… to zawołaj.  
Oboje wiedzieli, że nie ma na myśli prawdziwego krzyku.  
Głos miał zduszony, jakby sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach.  
John odpowiedział, sam nie wierząc w to, co mówi :  
\- Dam radę. Jak się wykąpię, to będzie lepiej.- to drugie zdanie było   
Raczej pocieszeniem dla niego samego.  
Ale pamiętał jeszcze o jednym:  
\- Jutro opowiesz mi co się stało i odpowiesz na każde pytanie.- powiedział na tyle groźnie na ile był w stanie (jak miał nadzieje, wystarczająco) i Sherlock przytaknął, szczerze (to już umiał wyczuć):  
\- Nie myśl, że zapomnę do jutra.   
Sherlock mruknął coś i oparł go o ścianę, która wydał mu się cudownie chłodny i kojąca swędzenie skory na odsłoniętych partiach ciał.   
Mógłby tak stać następną godzinę, ale myśl o kąpieli w chłodnej wodzie, a potem o miękkim łóżku przeważyła i John odlepił się od ściany już o własnych siłach.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak to było po tamtych razach z Moriartym i jak długo potrwa zanim poczuje się lepiej, ale ten przypadek mógł być gorszy- czuł to, czuł się dużo gorzej, niż wtedy. Być może chodziło oto, że Sherlock potrzebował od niego więcej energii, niż zazwyczaj, a może ich więź był jakaś gorszego rodzaju, ale John wyraźnie czuł, że choć fizycznie nic się z nim nie dzieje (poza tarzaniem się przez jakiś, nieokreślony, czas w trawie) to ta rzecz… ta „dezintegracja”, niemal go wykończyła.   
Kąpiel i wytarcie się ręcznikiem kosztowało go jeszcze trochę bólu, a potem i tak musiał ubrać te same brudne ciuchy w których tu przyszedł, bo nie czuł się wystarczająco swobodnie, żeby wyjść z łazienki tylko owinięty ręcznikiem, a piżamy oczywiście tu nie zostawił. Nie pomyślał nawet o tym, żeby ściągnąć do domu Sherlocka i poprosić o przyniesienie czegoś czystego ze strychu. A raczej –pomyślał, ale dopiero w połowie schodów na górę, na które wpełzał na czworakach, nie wstydzić się tego.  
Jakaś częścią siebie wiedział, że gdyby się odrobinę skupił, mógłby przywołać kogoś na pomoc.   
Ale potem, kiedy już wszedł na strych i się przebrał, poczuł tak ulgę i satysfakcje, że zrobił to bez pomocy, jakby samotnie wspiął się na Mont Everest i przeżył…   
Powiedział sobie wtedy, że Sherlock też nie wyglądał dobrze.   
Na wszelki wypadek pomyślał do Iana, żeby już wracał, gdziekolwiek był i cokolwiek robił, a sam położył się do łóżka.   
Wtedy ulga natchnęła go współczuciem i wielkodusznością- wyobraził siebie Sherlocka, żeby sprawdzić, co robi i w jakim jest stanie. Zobaczył go siedzącego we kuchni, przy stole, przed sobą trzymał w złożonych dłoniach kubek z herbata jakby grzał sobie od niego dłonie.   
Nie wyglądał na tak krańcowo wyczerpanego, skoro mógł sobie jeszcze pozwolić na luksus zaparzenia herbaty.   
Być może John próbował tym wnioskiem zagłuszyć wszelkie odrobiny kiełkujących wyrzutów sumienia, ale na wszelki wypadek wysłał mu trochę ciepłego współczucia, czegoś nieokreślonego, ale pozytywnego, co miało go wzmocnić.   
Wyobrażony Sherlock podniósł na chwile głowę i uśmiechnął się, patrząc w jego stronę, w podziękowaniu albo tylko po to, by dać mu znać, że dostał wiadomość.   
Uśmiech ten był jednak wymuszony, bo nie obejmował nawet dołu jego twarzy, a co dopiero oczu.   
John pomyślał, że chciałby go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział, jak.  
Później, gdy ich połączenie się rozwiało a on zaczął zapadać się w nicość snu, uświadomił sobie, ze chciałby Sherlocka pocałować- najchętniej oczywiście w usta, ale gdyby tamten nie był zainteresowany czymś takim, to wystarczyłoby czoło-najlepiej ten punkt miedzy dwoma kosmatymi brwiami, które potrafiły przekazać tak dużo informacji, co John uważał za jedna z cech, sprawiających, że Sherlock wyglądał na kosmitę (a właściwie, jaka się okazało, dziwadło z innego świata).ale to oczywiście byłoby… nie, odpędził od siebie tę chętkę szybko. To nie był ani czas ani miejsce na takie myśli. John potrzasnął głowa, jakby chciał ją w ten sposób zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa.   
Kiedy zasypiał, nie myślał już o niczym- ani o Sherlocku, ani o tym, co razem dziś zrobili, ani nawet o pracy, która nie tak dawno była dla niego tak ważna, a teraz, z obecnej perspektywy, była tylko przystankiem na długiej drodze.   
Nie myślał nawet o sobie, bo zmęczenie wygrało nawet z bólem. 

***

Tym razem pobudka nie była taka przyjemna.   
Po pierwsze, dziś bolało go prawie całe ciało i każde, nawet najmniejsze poruszenie dawało mu znać o tym, jak dużo wczoraj z siebie dał. Po drugie: ze snu wyrwał go sygnał komórki, która obwieszczał, że ktoś bardzo chce z nim porozmawiać.  
Tym kimś okazał się Martin, który dzwonił, ponieważ nie wrócił do nich na noc i nie dał znać, że wszystko z nim w porządku.   
Każdego innego dnia, Johna prawdopodobnie wzruszyłby ten przejaw troski, u kogoś, kto na ogół niewiele z nim rozmawiał, ale dzisiaj tego nie docenił. Dzisiaj wolałby jeszcze pospać z godzinę, żeby przynajmniej porządnie się wyspać, skoro nie mógł liczyć na cudowny lek, uciszający mu bóle mięśni.   
Teoretycznie mógł jeszcze zasnąć, ale kiedy wyłączał telefon, uświadomił sobie, że już nie da rady- to samo słońce, które wczoraj go tak zachwycało, dziś świeciło zbyt wściekle, a wszystkie bóle atakujące go, kiedy tylko się odrobine poruszył, przeszkadzały mu w znalezieniu wygodnej pozycji.   
No i oczywiście był potwornie głodny. Jak zwykle, następnego dnia po tym, jak ktoś wyssał z niego wszelkie rezerwy.  
Gdyby nie ten głód, może nawet nie znalazłby w sobie dość siły woli, żeby przezwyciężyć ból i zejść na dół po skrzypiących i stromych schodach - dzisiaj niemal nie do pokonania. 

Kiedy wszedł do oślepiająco dzisiaj jasnej kuchni (rano słońce było po tej stronie domu) Ian i Sherlock siedzieli przy stole i jedli śniadanie.   
\- Nie budziliśmy cię, bo potrzebowałeś snu.- powiedział Sherlock.  
\- Chcesz jajecznicę.- stwierdził Ian i John z wdzięcznością zajął trzecie krzesło, stojące przy stole. To z wygodnym oparciem, które lubił najbardziej.  
\- Dzięki. Jestem potwornie głodny. - powiedział. W tym stanie to była cała uprzejmość, jaką potrafił z siebie wykrzesać.  
Dopiero kiedy zjadł jajecznice z sześciu jajek i kilka grubych kromek chleba, posmarowanego masłem, poczuł się na siłach, żeby zrewanżować się uprzejmością:  
\- Jak się czujesz?   
\- Niewiele lepiej od ciebie.- odpowiedział Sherlock, wiedząc, że John pyta o niego, choć patrzył na talerz, namyślając się nad zjedzeniem czegoś jeszcze. Może tym razem coś słodkiego, na zakończenie?  
\- Tyle, że ja to lepiej ukrywam.- dodał, mieszając swoja strasznie słodką herbatę. John wiedział, że jest słodka, choć nie było go przy tym, kiedy ją słodził. Wiedział również, że Sherlock zjadł dziś na śniadanie płatki, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał w taki dzień apetyt na słodkie. Wiedział to wszystko nie musząc się nad tym zastanawiać- jak to, że tamten woli kawowe lody, choć kawy już od dawna nie pije.   
Nie miał siły dzisiaj na zastanawianie się, skąd mu się właściwie wzięła ta wiedza, ani dlaczego Sherlock zaczął traktować go z taką atencją i zgadując mu potrzeby. Ian był taki, bo kierowała nim wrodzona uprzejmość, Sherlock musiał mieć jakiś inny powód.  
Wyszedł na zewnątrz z dzbankiem owocowej herbaty z lodem i usiadł na hamaku, żeby odpocząć. Oczywiście, po tak wielkim śniadaniu, natychmiast zaczął go morzyć sen, a on pozwolił sobie nie walczyć z tym za bardzo.

Kiedy się obudził, Ian zapraszał akurat na obiad- pieczonego kurczaka.  
Odpowiadało mu to, bo– jakże by inaczej- był znowu głodny. Chociaż każdego innego dnia byłby przerażony tym, że przespał najwyraźniej kolejne pięć godzin.  
Ale także czuł się już dużo lepiej i był gotowy porozmawiać o tym, co się wczoraj zdarzyło, ale nie wiedział, czy może o tym rozmawiać w obecności Iana. Usiedli przy ławie, która o tej porze dnia stała w bardzo przyjemnym cieniu, i John jadł w milczeniu, czekając na dobry moment, na zadanie pytania.  
Zanim jednak ten moment przyszedł, Ian sam zaczął:  
\- Nie muszę wiedzieć, co tu wczoraj zrobiliście. Wynik znam, a szczegóły mnie nie interesują. I tobie, radzę z nikim o tym nie rozmawiać. Kto wie, do czyich uszu dojdą jakieś plotki… gdybym był tobą, milczałbym o wszystkim, co się ostatnio zdarzyło. Oczywiście wiesz, o czym mówię…  
Oczywiście- wiedział. Że nie chodzi o mu wizytę u kuzynostwa, ani wycieczki do lasu. Oczywiście, że chodziło tylko o to, co wiązało się z Sherlockiem, Moriartym i ich wspólnymi sprawami. I nie zamierzał nikomu o tym mówić- bo, jak się zastanowić, komu i co mógłby powiedzieć? Nikt normalny by mu nie uwierzył, a ci, którzy mogliby uwierzyć- mogliby także okazać się przyjaciółmi Moriartiego, którym nie spodobałby się mu rola w tej „przygodzie” (jeśli można tak powiedzieć o planowaniu i współdziałaniu w wykonaniu morderstwa).  
\- Oczywiście. Nie mam żadnego interesu w mówieniu o tym komukolwiek.- odpowiedział, wiedząc, że Ian będzie wiedział, że mówi mu prawdę.  
\- Tak. To mądrze z twojej strony.- uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i John pomyślał po raz kolejny, że gdyby zamiast do Martina przyjechał tutaj w gości, chętnie by został na kilka tygodni. Bardzo chętnie karmiłby osły, kozy i koty (jeśli te ostatnie trzeba było w ogóle dokarmiać, bo w takim miejscu zapewne radziły sobie znakomicie na własny rękę).   
\- A może zostałbyś na trochę? Odpocząć po tym… wszystkim?- zapytał ciepło i John uśmiechnął się odruchowo. Już miał odpowiedzieć, że oczywiście, bardzo chętnie zostanie, co najmniej kilka dni, musi tylko pojechać po swoje rzeczy do kuzyna, ale najpierw zerknął na Sherlocka:  
\- A ty? zostaniesz tu jeszcze trochę?   
Sherlock popatrzył na nią, z zaskoczeniem.  
\- A po co? Jeśli chcesz…  
John się zamyślił. Czego on właściwie chciał? Teraz, kiedy nie musiał już brać pod uwagę planów Moriartiego…  
\- Chciałby m tu zostać. Bardzo dziękuje za zaproszenie. Bardzo chętnie będę ci pomagać ze zwierzętami, nauczę się wszystkiego, co potrzeba, a jeśli chodzi o jedzenie…. – uśmiechnął się do siebie.- To zwykle nie jem tak dużo.   
Spojrzał na Sherlocka:  
\- A co do ciebie, to przede wszystkim musisz ze mną pojechać po rzeczy do Martina. Jestem wykończony i najchętniej wysłałby m cię tam samego, ale nie wiem, jak ja im wytłumaczę, żeby ci oddali moje rzeczy. I jakoś nie widzę tego pakowania. Nie wiesz, co jest moje, a co nie… Ale sam, w tym stanie, nie pojadę. Nie wiem, ile mi zajmie dojście do pełni sił. Myślałem, że to jest tak, za każdym razem po czymś takim jest łatwiej, ale ze mną chyba jest na odwrót.  
\- Nie. Z każdym jest tak samo.- wtrącił Ian, przyjaźnie.- Nawet ze zwierzętami. Między innymi dlatego to jest takie rzadkie i cenne. Niestety, to nie jest w pełni odnawialne źródło energii i sen oraz duże ilości jedzenia nie wystarczą. Potrzebny jest też czas. A jeśli się nie pozwoli na całkowitą regeneracje, to z czasem bywa ona już niemożliwa.  
\- Tak. Wiem.- rozmawiali już o tym, po prostu myślał, że to powinno być łatwiejsze.  
\- Więc jak? Pojedziemy po moje rzeczy? Dasz radę jeszcze dzisiaj?  
Sherlock przegarnął palcami włosy i twarz i odpowiedział prosto:  
\- Dobrze.  
Sądząc po tym, jak mało się ucieszył z jego zgody, miał chyba nadzieję, że będzie nalegał, że załatwi to jakoś bez mu udziału.

***

Prawie natychmiast po tym, jak wsiedli do rozgrzanego i dusznego (bo okna się nie otwierały) samochodu, który zatrzymał na drodze Sherlock, ledwo się w nim rozsiedli (w miarę możności, bo długie kończyny Sherlocka nie chciały współpracować), John przyłapał się na przyglądaniu się przyjacielowi (czy mógł go już tak nazywać?). Tym razem tamten nie mógł tego nie zauważyć i odpowiedział spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi w niemym: „No i co? Czemu się gapisz?” i Johnowi zrobiło się głupio… i natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że poprzedniego wieczora myślał o pocałowaniu go. Tym razem ta myśl nie dała się tak szybko odpędzić. Tym razem przyszła po niej następną:  
„Sherlock może nie być do końca człowiekiem, ale wygląda wystarczająco ludzko. I nie jest moim przełożonym. Nikt nie musiałby o tym wiedzieć.. właściwie nie powinien nawet..” i to było jak kolejne (jedno z najbardziej przełomowych) olśnienie: nagła świadomość faktu, który dużo zmieniał, przynajmniej w jego głowie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomyślał, że powinien się bardziej tym przejmować, ale były ważniejsze sprawy, do przemyślenia. Tym będzie musiał się zająć później.   
Ale pomimo wiekopomności tego odkrycia, John po chwili znowu zasnął. Nie przeszkodziło mu nawet gadanie kierowcy, którym, tym razem, była jakąś niezbyt sympatyczna kobieta.  
Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy ktoś- prawdopodobnie Sherlock dość mocno nim potrzasnął. Otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę, mało przytomny, wysiadł za nim, na autopilocie i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że w samochodzie uniósł tę głowę z jego ramienia, gdzie pewnie leżała przez większość jego drzemki. Zrobiło mu się ciut wstyd, ale to z kolei go zezłościło, że nie chciał poruszyć tego tematu. Ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w roztrząsaniu tematu w duchu, ale intensywnie. W końcu doszedł ze sobą do porozumienia, że to nie było nic takiego i nie warto robić tego sprawy- a jeśli Sherlockowi to przeszkadzało, to mógł go obudzić. A skoro nie obudził- to znak, że mu nie przeszkadzało, czyli… nie ma czego się wstydzić.  
Sherlock nie zwracał na niego uwagi, szli przez większą część czasu gęsiego, bo pobocze było wąskie- John z tyłu, tak zanurzony w myślach, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, ani na milczenie Sherlocka, które było właściwie typowe- jak sobie uświadomił, on rzadko się odzywał, kiedy nie było konieczności.   
W pewnej chwili jednak odwrócił się i powiedział:  
\- Przestań już tyle myśleć o tym samochodzie. Jak można tak intensywnie myśleć o czymś tak prozaicznym? Chyba już nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, skoro poświęcasz tyle czasu takiej sprawie!!- tak bardzo było widać, że go to oburza, że John aż się ocknął ze zdziwienia. - Zasnąłeś, oparłeś głowę o moje ramię i koniec. Tak naprawdę to już i tak za dużo o tym rozmawiamy.  
Potem znów się odwrócił i poszli dalej, a John miał teraz temat do roztrząsania- jak to właściwie jest z tym czytaniem w myślach i dlaczego najwyraźniej Sherlock (oraz Ian, do pewnego stopnia, jak teraz zrozumiał ) potrafi czytać mu myśli i nastrojach, a on tego nie potrafi w drugą stronę. I jak dobrze, że Sherlock nie wiedział (nie wspomniał) o tych innych myślach na jego temat.  
Tak go to zajęło (a Sherlock milczał przez cały czas, prawdopodobnie znacząco) że dopiero kiedy już byli przed domem Martina, John przypomniał sobie, że nie wie właściwie, co może mu powiedzieć, bo prawda: że przenosi się do domu mężczyzny, poznanego przed kilkoma dniami, jakoś nie wyglądała mu dobrze. Przez telefon nie brzmiało to tak źle, kiedy kłamał, że to znajomi przyjaciółki- w końcu impreza mógł się nieco przedłużyć- a leczenie mu skutków mogło potrwać nawet i przez cały następny dzień, ale teraz, twarzą w twarz… będzie trudniej zmyślać. Poza tym, jakoś to będzie trzeba wytłumaczyć- czemu niby woli mieszkać u kogoś obcego, niż u swojej- dalekiej niby, ale jednak rodziny? I co ma powiedzieć, kiedy zaczną zadawać jakieś pytania? John był tak zły w kłamaniu i pamiętaniu swoich kłamstw, że wcale nie z powodów moralności, wolał się w życiu trzymać najbliżej prawdy, jak tylko mógł. Ale tutaj prawdy być nie mogło nawet odrobiny, a on nie wymyślił sobie żadnej wiarygodnej historii.  
Sherlock nie chciał wchodzić do środka i Johnowi to było właściwie na rękę, wiec nie protestował, nie wiedząc jeszcze co powie kuzynostwu i jak Sherlock może zareagować na mu niektóre kłamstwa.   
Trochę spanikowany i napięty, wszedł do domu, próbując sklecić rozszerzoną wersje tego, co pamiętał, że powiedział przez telefon Martinowi poprzedniego dnia, ale miał szczęście: na dole zastał tylko panią Mayers, która właśnie wychodziła, ale obiecała przekazać, zanim wyjdzie, że John był, spakował swoje rzeczy i że zadzwoni później.  
John pakował się w związku z tym na wyścigi, żeby zdarzyć, zanim ktokolwiek zapyta, dlaczego się wynosi, ale mimo wszystko nie mógł po sobie zostawić bałaganu, wiec trochę mu to zajęło.  
Na wszelki wypadek wysłał Sherlockemu uspokajający w zamyśle obraz rozłożonego wszędzie ubrania pościeli, z której miał zamiar zdjąć poszewki.  
Udało mu się wyjść bez przygód, na odchodnym pożegnał panią Mayers i po raz ostatni – miły domek, w pięknej okolicy, zamieszkany przez nadal kompletnie obcych mu ludzi.   
Sherlock wziął od niego walizkę i torbę, a on nie zaprotestował przeciwko tej kurtuazji, bo walizka miała kółka i tylko czasem trzeba go było nieść. 

Kiedy szli wzdłuż drogi czekając, aż pojawi się jakiś samochód, którego kierowcę Sherlock znów zmusi do zatrzymania się, John zastanawiał się, co czuje w związku z tym, że właśnie przenosi się do Iana, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że kompletnie mu to nie obchodzi: bardziej będzie mu brakowało kóz, niż jakiegokolwiek człowieka, którego ostatnio tu poznał. U Iana czuł się już po kilku godzinach bardziej swobodnie i przede wszystkim, bardziej chciany, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
Poza tym- po tym, co przeżył dzięki Moriartiemu i Sherlockowi… mało co było go teraz w stanie poruszyć. Czy może jest nadal zbyt zmęczony, mimo wszystko i dojdzie to do niego, gdy całkiem wypocznie? Czy też może … jakoś, w trakcie tych wszystkich wydarzeń zyskał jakąś niewytłumaczalną dla niego odporność psychiczną?..  
Sherlock, idący znów przed nim, odwrócił głowę, żeby go usłyszał i z wyraźnym rozbawieniem stwierdził:  
\- Czy ty nigdy nie przestajesz myśleć o bzdurach? Co ty masz w głowie?  
John prychnął z oburzeniem i chcąc zabrzmieć wyniośle stwierdził:  
\- To przestań mnie… podsłuchiwać!  
Potem uświadomił sobie jakie to niedorzeczne i zapytał:  
\- A właściwie, jak to jest, że ty mnie słyszysz, a ja ciebie nie?  
\- Bo ja ci na to nie pozwalam, a ty… no cóż, takie są koszty tej naszej więzi. Kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko- w sensie geograficznym, ona się umacnia, nawet bez dalszych ćwiczeń. Jeśli nie chcesz reklamować mi wszystkiego co czujesz i myślisz, a sądzę, że czasami przynajmniej chcesz, bo wysyłasz mi te wszystkie obrazy na odległość… to mogę cię nauczyć jak się zasłaniać.  
John uznał, że to świetny pomysł:  
\- To znaczy, że zostaniesz u Ian a jakiś czas?  
\- Mogę.   
\- To dobrze- chce się nauczyć zasłaniać. Na razie nie mam na to siły, wiec musimy odczekać przynajmniej do jutra.- wyjaśnił.   
Po chwili milczenia, kiedy uznał, że Sherlock się zgadza, skoro nie protestuje, powiedział :  
\- A to mi przypomina o pytaniach, które miałem ci zadać.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział ani nie pokazał, że w ogóle przyjął do wiadomości mu słowa, ale John już się takimi rzeczami nie przejmował- już wiedział, że to nie jest ani brak kultury ani celowe okazywanie lekceważenia, tylko niechęć do tracenia czasu na błahe gesty.  
\- Czemu musiałeś brać ode mnie tyle energii, kiedy robiłeś to cos z ciałem Moriartiego? Mówiłeś, że masz jakieś swoje źródło?  
\- Mam. Nawet kilka- i myślę, że już się domyśliłeś, albo niedługo domyślisz- że zwierzęta dziadka są jednym z nich. Ale… do dezintegracji czegoś tak dużego potrzeba bardzo dużo energii, a zwierzęta nie dają mu tak chętnie, jak… ty. Albo jakiś inny człowiek.- szybko oddał, jakby może chciał go uspokoić.- Bo ty rzeczywiście jesteś wyjątkowy pod tym względem- normalnie, po takiej ilości pracy z tobą… nie powinieneś mieć tak głębokiej więzi ze mną, nie powinieneś mi oddawać tak dużo swojej energii. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy do końca, jak dużo ci jej zabieram- liczyłem na to, że się wyłączysz, gdy stanie się to dla ciebie niebezpieczne. Nigdy do tej pory nie spotkałem kogoś, kto się nie odłącza, kiedy zabiera mu się za dużo. I nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto tak szybko jak ty w ogóle łapie kontakt. Moriarty miał wielkie szczęście (a ty pecha) że mu cię Pomocnik znalazł.   
John przemyślał to chwile i stwierdził raczej, niż zapytała:  
\- To chyba dla mnie nie za dobrze.  
\- Tak. Jesteś bezbronny wobec tych z nas, którzy by chcieli się pod ciebie podłączyć i zabrać ci siły. Dlatego nauczę cię, jak się bronić zanim wrócisz do siebie.  
\- To dlatego zostajesz?  
\- Tez.  
\- OK, pasuje mi to. Inaczej żyłby m w strachu, że w każdej chwili ktoś z was może mnie sobie podporządkować…  
\- Myślę, że teraz byś to zauważył. Gdyby ktoś cos takiego zrobił.   
John przypomniał sobie o swędzeniu pod skórą i uświadomił sobie, że czuł je w życiu wiele razy, choć bardzo słabe, w porównaniu z tym, co przeżył przez Moriartyiego i Sherlocka.  
\- A może to już się zdarzało, a ja nie wiedziałem?  
Sherlock pomilczał chwile, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią- John miał nadzieje- szczerą.  
\- Wykluczyć się tego nie da, ale osobiście w to wątpię. Nie jest nas znowu tak wielu… Oceniam nas na jakieś dwie, trzy setki. I to rozsianych po całym świecie, wiec…- zawiesił głos, by sam wysnuł wnioski. John wysnuł natychmiast jeden, choć pewnie nie taki, jaki Sherlock miał na myśli:  
\- Jak to?- zdziwił się.- Jak to możliwe?  
\- Bardzo prosto. To genetyka, choć nikomu nie chciało się tego specjalnie zbadać, jak dziedziczone są te wyróżniające nas cechy. Ja wiem tylko tyle, ile przekazał mi dziadek- nie wszyscy mają ten sam zestaw cech, których jest tak wiele, że prawdopodobnie nikt z nas nie zna wszystkich. Ponieważ, nikt z nas nie ma ich wszystkich- a choć spisywaliśmy swoje dzieje, to przez te wszystkie wojny, zamieszki, wędrówki ludów… niewiele z tego zostało. A choć dłużej żyjemy, to jednak nikt z nas nie sięga pamięcią do samego początku.  
\- Samego początku?- John miał nadzieje, że to wszystko spamięta. Najchętniej nagrałby sobie to na komórce, na później, kiedy będzie miał czas i siły pomyśleć o tym porządnie.  
\- Tak, samego początku. Prawdopodobnie tego samego początku co wasz. Nie jesteśmy innym gatunkiem, jesteśmy tylko starą odnogą homo sapiens z kilkoma ulepszeniami, niektórymi bardziej użytecznymi, niż inne.   
\- Ale jak… to nadal nie rozumiem…   
\- Odporność na większość (a nie wszystkie, jakie sądzisz) choroby nie czyni nas odpornymi na śmierć od ran, trucizny i tym podobnych. Jesteśmy tylko dużo bardziej odporni na takie sytuacje. Powiedzmy, że mamy Johna Smitha. Wystarczy, że jedno z jego rodziców miało nasze geny, ale nie powiedziało- celowo, albo dlatego, że się rozłączyli zbyt wcześnie, by John mógł zapytać o to, dlaczego jest taki inny i… voila! Mamy kogoś, kto żyje i rozmnaża się zupełnie nieświadomy, jakie szczególne geny posiada. Reszta jest genetyka- jak już mówiłem. Jego dzieci mogą nie mieć żadnych szczególnych cech, ale wnuki albo i praprawnuki już tak.   
Zamilkł, ale John wiedział, że to nie koniec. Czekał cierpliwie.  
\- Nie dziw się tak bardzo, w końcu sam jesteś taki.  
John aż się zatrzymał, kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie słów.  
\- Jak? Co ty sugerujesz?  
Sherlock tez się zatrzymał, i cofnął o kilka kroków żeby stanąć przed nim. Obok przejechał z hałasem jakiś czerwony duży samochód.  
\- Może się pospieszmy…- zaproponował, ale do John w ogóle nie docierało, co mówi.  
\- Wytłumacz.- zażądał, naprawdę zdeterminowany i Sherlock przestał bawić się odwlekaniem tego, co nieuchronne.   
\- Przecież ci już wytłumaczyłem, jak to możliwe, że ktoś nie zna swego pochodzenia. Tyle wojen po drodze, tyle wypadków, dzieci zostawały same, bez rodziców, bez przeszłości, bez znajomości własnej kultury… w historii tego kraju to było raczej zjawisko powszechne i nie dotyczące tylko nas.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi!- wybuchł, bo szok szybko u niego przechodził w gniew.- Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o to, jakim cudem myślisz, że ja…  
\- A tego to już powinieneś się sam domyśleć. –powiedział z satysfakcją.- Moriarty cię okłamywał, nie tylko po to, by tobą lepiej manipulować, ale głownie dlatego, żebyś się nie domyślił. Bo to jest w sumie proste, kiedy ma się wszystkie potrzebne dane. Ta nasza więź- nie jest czymś, co można utworzyć ze zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale tak o prostu jest. Z niektórymi zwierzętami można, ale z ludźmi, bo to po prostu nie wychodzi. A już na pewno nie tak szybko i intensywnie, jak z tobą. Moriarty musiał długo czekać na kogoś takiego jak ty, kto ma taką dużą wrażliwość na połączenie z inną osobą, a w dodatku tego nie rozumie, bo nie wie o mu istnieniu. Dzięki temu mógł liczyć na to, że mu się uda całkowicie cię podporządkować. A jeszcze- w ramach bonusu dostał kogoś, kto w razie konieczności oddałby mu całą swoją energię. I nie potrafił się bronić przed jego wpływem. Jedyne co cię przed nim broniło, to odległość między wami. Dlatego tak cię wszędzie ze sobą zabierał- i nie pozwalał na żadne wycieczki. Bał się, że mu uciekniesz… a byłeś dla niego bezcenny.   
John ruszył wzdłuż drogi, bo przetrawienie tego wszystkiego musiało zabrać trochę czasu. Chwilowo zapomniał o samochodzie, ale zdenerwowanie nie pozwoliło mu stać w miejscu. Chwilę trwało, zanim uporządkował sobie te wszystkie informacje na tyle, by móc dalej pytać.   
\- Co to wszystko dla mnie znaczy? Co ze mną teraz będzie?  
Sherlock odpowiedział mu równie poważnym, choć dużo mniej zmartwionym spojrzeniem i powiedział, spokojnie:  
\- Nie wiem. Zależy, co będziesz chciał zrobić. Ja polecałbym ci zostać u mojego dziadka, nauczyć się przy nim wszystkiego, co będzie chciał ci powiedzieć. Nie znam nikogo, kto tyle by wiedział o tej naszej więzi i całej reszcie.  
\- A ty tez zostaniesz jakiś czas?  
\- Tak. Muszę trochę odpocząć.  
\- A potem…. Będziemy utrzymywać kontakt?- głos mu się leciutko załamał, jakby się miał zaraz rozpłakać i jakaś odległą, bardziej racjonalną częścią umysłu pomyślał, że to bardzo dziwny reakcja, akurat na to.  
\- Nawet jak wyjadę, to będzie nas dalej łączył ta więź. Im dłużej mieszkamy blisko, tym on bardziej rośnie i pogłębia się. Nauczę cię jak przede mną ukrywać swoje myśli… ale przy okazji możemy jeszcze bardziej to powiązanie pogłębić. Tak źle i tak niedobrze.- skrzywił się.- Być może dlatego to zostało zakazane.  
\- To jak z Ianem i jego żoną?   
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie…- wreszcie się uśmiechnął.- Oni się kochali… oni tego chcieli. My to mamy przez przypadek właściwie. Tylko dlatego, że trzeba było zrobić cos ważnego…  
Wzruszył ramionami i John pomyślał, on też nie wszystko rozumie. Uchwycił się myśli, że Ian mu to wytłumaczy. W końcu miał doświadczenie. Osobiste, można powiedzieć.  
Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, którą Sherlock podarował mu najwyraźniej po to, żeby doszedł do siebie, zapytał:  
\- To, co mnie w tym wszystkim jeszcze bardziej zastanawia to to, czemu ta wiadomość tak tobą wstrząsnęła, a śmierć Moriarty a- właściwie wcale?  
John z odpowiedzią akurat na to pytanie nie miał problemów:  
\- To jest proste. OK- zabiłeś go, a ja to widziałem. Ale to było tak szybko… przez, że znowu byłeś jakimś stworzeniem… to wyglądało tak samo nierealnie, jak poprzednia wasza walka.  
\- Jak to nierealnie? Co znowu widziałeś?  
John wzruszył ramionami. Akurat to go interesowało?   
\- Ty byłeś jakimś czerwonym smokiem, gigantycznym, latającym a on- tym razem- został sobą, człowiekiem. Dla mnie to wyglądało tak, że wielki, fantastyczny smok rzuca się na człowieczka i rozszarpuje go na strzępy. Dopiero jak on umarł, a ja się przyjrzałem, to zobaczyłem, że tak naprawdę to podciąłeś mu gardło. Ale to było tak samo realne, jak to wcześniejsze… albo właściwie- tak samo nierealne. Bo przyznasz, że smoki realne nie są… No chyba, że w waszym świecie…  
\- Nie, w naszym też nie istnieją. Nie mamy żadnych smoków.   
\- My…- powtórzył powoli.- Teraz to tez ja…  
\- Tak. Masz wiele unikatowych cech. Założę się, że Ian będzie chciał cię przetestować, bo spośród wielu różnych cech, które widział, takiej, jak twoja, jeszcze nie opisał.   
\- Opisał?  
\- Tak, Ian to cos w rodzaju kronikarza. Stara się opisać nas jak najwięcej i próbuje cos z tego… sklecić. Potraktować to jako badania naukowe.  
To było na pewno bardzo ciekawe, ale John już przestał go słuchać.  
Znowu wpadł w niezbyt wesołe rozmyślania o tym, co go czeka i czy to, czego się właśnie dowiedział, pogorszyło mu los czy jakoś… polepszyło.

***

John nie rozmawiał z Ianem tego dnia. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zresztą – wolał to sobie najpierw przemyśleć na własną rękę.   
Przemyśleć najpierw to, czego się dowiedział a raczej- pogodzić się z tym chociaż częściowo.   
Ian nie miał nic przeciwko uczeniu go, na razie tylko zajmowania się swoimi osłami i kozami.   
Te zwierzęta uspokajały go bardziej, niż konie kuzyna.   
Sherlock zwierzęta nie interesowały- oprócz kotów, które lubił i które najwyraźniej bardzo lubiły jego, bo zaczęły za nim chodzić gromadą (i John nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, widząc jak chodzi zamyślony a za nim biegną koty, wszystkie z uniesionymi ogonkami, pokazując ze są zrelaksowane i przyjazne). On sam wolał chyba osły. 

Po dniu przerwy na odpoczynek, podczas którego właściwie się unikali, poza porami posiłków, John i Sherlock zabrali się za naukę osłaniania się przed wpływem drugiej osoby. John chciał się uczyć, ale szybko go to męczyło i musieli robić co chwile przerwy. John widział i czuł, że ta nauka zabiera mu dużo sił. Nauka, albo Sherlock, nie do końca nad tym panując, podbierała mu nadal energię.   
Nie wiedział jak go o to zapytać, ale on i tak wiedział, oczywiście co go trapi i sam zaczął tę rozmowę:  
\- Być może rzeczywiście zabieram ci siły… nie wiem, jak to zatrzymać. Dlatego nie mogę tu mieszkać na stałe.   
\- A Ian ? Czy on też?  
\- Nie. On nie jest tak blisko. Poza tym, on ma swoje zwierzęta. Pewnie trochę wyczuwa twoje nastroje, ale to wszystko. Pociesza cię to?- zapytał.  
-Tak. choć wołałbym, żebyś tu mógł zostać.  
\- Na razie lepiej nie. Ale kiedy się nauczysz i nabierzesz praktyki…  
\- Jak masz naprawdę na imię?- wreszcie się odważył. Chciał o to zapytać już od bardzo , bardzo dawna. - To głupie, że tyle nas… łączy...A ciągle nie wiem, jak mam cię nazywać. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć przynajmniej to swoje ludzkie imię, z dowodu osobistego. Tak, jak Ian.  
Sherlock poszedł po dowód. Wiedział, po co wstał, wiec nadal byli dosyć mocno połączeni. Po dzisiejszym dniu wiedział, że w jego przypadku zablokowanie dostępu do siebie dla innych, którzy wiedza, jak go wykorzystać- będzie trudne i pracochłonne.  
Wiedział tez, że Sherlock boi się, że może się to nie udać wcale.   
Nie chciał nawet brać tej możliwości pod uwagę. Nie zgadzał się na to, żeby być baterią dostępną dla każdego, kto tylko wie jak się do niego podłączyć.   
Sherlock wrócił z dowodem i pokazał mu plastikowa kartę z jego niezbyt udanym zdjęciem i nazwiskiem: Sherlock Holmes.   
\- Aha. - powiedział tylko.   
\- I jak?- zapytał uśmiechając się krzywo.- Nie pasuje ci.  
\- Nie, skąd?..

Nauka szła im powoli, ale ponieważ John nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, posuwała się naprzód.  
Codziennie budził się na tym wspaniałym strychu i przyzwyczaił się rozpoczynać swój dzień od zapatrzenia się w dwa trójkątne okna.   
Zastanawiał się przy tym, czy jest jakiś sposób na to, by tu zostać do końca życia.   
Ta myśl niby był tylko rozrywką, czymś, co uspokajało ją, gdy myślał o konieczności powrotu do swego życia w Londynie.   
Zastanawiał się, czy Ian wie o jego… Planem tego chyba nazwać nie mógł- zbyt mało było konkretne i przemyślane. To, czego był pewny, to jego stan uczuć. Które mógł śmiało nazwać zauroczeniem. Zakochał się w tym miejscu i może za bardzo fascynował go Sherlock.  
Wiedział, że ten musi to jakoś wyczuwać, wiedzieć, co mu się tam w środku kłębi. A skoro nic nie mówił… to znaczy, że według niego nie było o czym mówić. Czyli- lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli o tym zapomni.   
Był coraz lepszy w domyślaniu się, albo czytaniu myśli Sherlocka, bo wiedział, że to jego zauroczenie, to po części efekt nowości miejsca, przygody. Ale najbardziej, efekt uboczny ich więzi.   
Na szczęście o zauroczeniu domem nie musiał zapominać. Ianowi to nie przeszkadzało. To tez jakoś wiedział, choć w tym przypadku- nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności i może tylko chciał żeby nie miał nic przeciwko.

Któregoś dni zadecydował, że jeśli tylko ktoś mu to zaproponuje, zostawi Londyn i zostanie tu, wdzięczny za nowe życie, i miejsce, do którego może przynależeć.  
Na razie czekał, jak koń w blokach startowych- aż ktoś da mu sygnał, gotowy natychmiast zareagować. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle go dostanie… ale coś mu podpowiadało, że może się nie zawieść. Ian lubił go coraz bardziej, a Sherlock… uczył go coraz więcej i kiedy mógł przed nim osłonic swoje myśli, już wcale nie czuł się przy nim bezbronny. Coraz częściej myślał o sobie, Ianie i Sherlocku- MY.  
Potrzebował tylko czasu, żeby nauczyć się, jak to jest być jednym z nich.  
Nie wiedział, co się jeszcze zdarzy, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna- czekał na to, co może mu przynieść przyszłość. I bardzo mu się to podobało, bo od dawna wydawało mu się, że jedyne, co może go spotkać to jakaś koszmarny praca, której znienawidzi.   
Teraz chciał się budzić co rano, bo chciał znowu przeżyć następny dzień w tym miejscu. I tego spokoju który tu czuł, nie mógłby kupić za żadną ilość pieniędzy.   
Wreszcie chciało mu się żyć i nie miał zamiaru tego stracić ponownie- przez swoją głupotę albo dumę. No i chciał się dowiedzieć, jak najwięcej o Sherlocku i Ianie.  
Dlatego ucieszył się bardzo, gdy Sherlock podszedł do niego któregoś razu i powiedział:  
\- Możesz tu zostać przez jakieś czas…  
\- A ty? Ile ty tu zostaniesz?- John spodziewał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Będę się pojawiał, czasami.- odparł Sherlock wymijająco i Johnowi ścisnęło się serce. Tego się właśnie spodziewał.  
\- A gdybym chciał iść z tobą, tam skąd pochodzisz? Skąd przyszedł Moriarty? Gdybym chciał to zobaczyć, ta krainę?  
Sherlock zwiesił ramiona.  
\- Nie możesz. Nie da się. Przykro mi.   
I wyglądał tak, jakby naprawdę było. Jednak John nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości.  
\- Ale dlaczego? wytłumacz mi to.  
\- Ludzie nie mogą się przenosić tak łatwo.  
\- Nie ma jakiegoś terminu? Pory roku? Daty? Żeby było łatwiej tam przejść.  
Sherlock pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nikt tego nie przeżył, do tej pory.  
\- Ale próbowali?- John uchwycił się nadziei.- Ja tez bym mógł?  
Sherlock się skrzywił.  
\- Naprawdę nie warto. Prawdopodobieństwo, ze stracisz przy tym życie… jest drastycznie wysokie.  
Ale mogę to sprawdzić i popytać, myślę, że było już wiele takich przypadków. Poczekaj tu na mnie.  
I zniknął, a John był już tak zblazowany, że nawet się nie zdziwił.  
\- Obiecuje poczekać.- powiedział z przekąsem, już tylko do siebie.

Sherlock wrócił już następnego dnia i nie miał dobrych wiadomości. Przynajmniej on tak uważał:  
\- Były takie przypadki.- od razu przeszedł do sedna na widok Johna.-Ale to nie jest łatwe i wymaga dużego poświecenia. A nawet wtedy nie ma gwarancji.  
\- Ale jest jakakolwiek szansa?- John był zdecydowany ją wykorzystać. Choćby była maleńką.  
Sherlock potrzasnął głowa.  
\- Nie chce żebyś to robił…  
\- Ale co trzeba zrobić?..-zapytał niecierpliwie, z szybko bijącym sercem.- Mam prawo wiedzieć, w końcu to ja podejmuję ryzyko…- cos przyszło mu na myśl.- A może nie? Ktoś inny tez musi być w to wmieszany?  
\- Nie, tylko ty. I ja… ale dla mnie to nie będzie bardzo trudne. Za to ty… musisz się na początek pozbyć swojego ciała.  
John podniósł brwi.  
\- Jak?  
\- Musisz się zabić.  
John milczał przez chwile. Słowa Sherlocka były proste w przekaz jasny, a jednak ciężko było w niego uwierzyć.   
\- Jak?  
\- Wszystko jedno. Sposób nie ma znaczenia. Ani miejsce. Ani czas. Po prostu nie możesz przejść tam razem ze swoim ciałem.  
\- A skąd wiadomo, że…  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie ma żadnych gwarancji. Dlatego to nie ma sensu…  
John mu przerwał:  
\- Ja podejmę decyzje. Czy potrzeba do tego czegoś… nie wiem, jakichś mikstur, kamieni? Czegoś, co trzeba przygotować?  
\- Nie. Niczego. Ale nie chce żebyś to robił…  
John spojrzał mu w oczy- Sherlock rzadko kiedy okazywał emocje, ale teraz wyglądał na bardzo smutnego, wręcz…zrozpaczonego.- To może się nie udać i co wtedy? Nie wiem, po co miałbyś tak bardzo tego chcieć. Tam nie jest.. to nie jest raj, czy cos podobnego, to po prostu trochę inny świat, ale nie bez wad… poznałeś Moriartiego, a on tez stamtąd pochodził.   
Johnowi było go trochę żal, ale musiał odpowiedzieć:  
\- Domyśliłem się. Ale musze się zastanowić. Daj mi kilka dni.  
-Dam ci ile zechcesz. Bylebyś tylko wybrał dobrze.  
John ściągnął usta i skinął bardzo poważnie głowa.  
-Postaram się. Wróć za trzy dni.  
I rzeczywiście- postarał się. Każdego dnia budził się i pomagając Ianowi przy zwierzętach i w ogrodzie, myślał na temat za i przeciw. Choć właściwie musiał wymyślać tylko „przeciw”, bo „za” było oczywiste od samego początku. Nic go tu nie trzymało, nie chciał swojego życia a na pewno nie chciał żyć wiedząc, że gdzieś jest inny świat, w którym mógłby być z Sherlockiem. A jeśli nawet nie z nim… to i tak chciał się tam przenieść. Mimo szczerych chęci nie był w stanie wymyśleć żadnych przeciw- jeśli się zabije i po prostu pozostanie martwy, to nie będzie mu szkoda. Jeszcze niedawno zastanawiał się nad samobójstwem, bez najmniejszej szansy, że to może prowadzić do innego, ciekawszego życia.  
Dlatego kiedy na trzeci dzień Sherlock pojawił się w ogrodzie Iana, John miał już odpowiedź.  
\- Chce to zrobić. Zdecydował się. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, ale to moje życie. Zanim cię poznałem, byłem blisko… chciałem się zabić.-poddziedzinie tego na głos, przed kimkolwiek było zaskakująco trudne.- Wiec właściwie mogę tylko zyskać. Tak to widzę. Pomożesz mi?  
Sherlock pokiwał głowa.  
\- Ale nie robię tego chętnie…  
\- Wiem.- powiedział John i poklepał go po ramionach: - Wiem, że jakaś ie nie uda to będzie właściwie trudniejsze dla ciebie, niż dla mnie. Ale ja niczego nie będę żałował, bo… mnie już nie będzie. Nie będzie mnie nic bolało, nie będę smutny ani zły.. nie będę za niczym tęsknił, nie będę się starzał i stawał coraz bardziej bezużyteczny…  
Sherlock nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie próbował już go przekonywać.  
\- To kiedy to zrobimy?  
\- Może jutro? Nie ma sensu zwlekać.  
\- A jak chcesz to zrobić?  
\- To chyba ja ciebie powinienem o to pytać… nie miałem odwagi tego zrobić w Londynie, a tutaj nie mam broni, a to by było najprostsze i najbardziej bezbolesne. No, może najszybsze…ale nieważne, metoda i tak bym tego nie potrafił zrobić sam. A jeśli ty to zrobisz, to może to być nawet łopatą. Tylko duszenie wykluczam- jakoś… nie wydaje mi się to wystarczająco szybkie. I chyba bardzo boli, wiec…  
Sherlock otwarł szeroko oczy podczas tej mini przemowy i aż się cofnął, ledwo utrzymując milczenie do samego końca.  
\- Chcesz żebym to ja cię zabił?  
\- Niekoniecznie musisz to być ty… ale Ian chyba się nie zgodzi… a nikogo innego tu nie ma. Chyba, że mógłbyś kogoś ściągnąć. No wiesz, kogoś od ciebie.  
Sherlock zaczął nerwowo chodzić w te i we w te.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie chce tego robić.- mamrotał pod nosem.  
John poczuł, ze powinien go jakoś zmotywować, przekonać, że tak będzie lepiej dla niego.  
\- Ty to zrobisz szybciej i mniej boleśnie. Tak będzie prościej. Tak naprawdę zrobisz mi duża przysługę. Pomożesz mi. To będzie cos naprawdę… dużego!  
Sherlock nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale mimo to powiedział:  
\- Możesz mieć racje.  
\- Możesz mnie zabić natychmiast jakby z pistoletu?  
\- Tak, mogę to zrobić.  
\- A ciało możecie gdzieś tu zakopać.  
\- Nie, lepiej je zdematerializować, nie chce robić problemów Ianowi. On tu zostanie, na wiele lat.  
\- No tak, słusznie…  
Nie było zbyt wiele do dodania, wiec Johna powiedział to, co sobie przygotował wcześniej:  
\- Dziękuje. Za wszystko, ale najbardziej za tę szanse, która mi teraz dajesz. Potrzebowałem czegoś takiego.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego bardzo uważnie, a potem dotknął go lekko w pierś. John upadł, jak podcięty i już wtedy nie oddychał.   
Sherlock zniknął, żeby go poszukać, a Ian zajął się ciałem.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim John się znalazł i przeszedł z Sherlockiem do jego świata.  
\- Będę tu szczęśliwy.- obiecał sobie, a Sherlocka się z nim zgodził.  
Obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby John był wreszcie szczęśliwy.


End file.
